


Jokinen

by piccadillyblues



Category: Täällä Pohjantähden alla | Under the North Star - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Deaths - mention, Character Study, Gen, Prison camp, description of corpses, description of injury, ei sen pahempaa kuin canonissakaan
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Sahatyömies Jokinen sai vuoden 1918 tapahtumien jälkeen säilyttää henkensä, koska muut eivät Mellolan sahalla kyenneet hoitamaan konetta.





	Jokinen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jokisen hahmosta tiedämme kirjojen perusteella niin vähän, että sukunimeä ja ammattia lukuun ottamatta ukko on käytännössä oma hahmoni. Myös hänen perheensä on täysin omaa headcanoniani. Kaikki muu on Väinö Linnan, eikä tällä tehdä voittoa. 
> 
> Canon divergence meinaa tässä yhteydessä sitä, että kun Mellolan sahalla oli tämän Jokisen takia kaikki talven tukit sahaamatta, oli Mellolalla tuskin varaa lähettää miestä vankileirille edes lyhyeksi aikaa. Mutta sitäkään emme voi varmaksi tietää. Ehkä Mellola olisi juuri niin kostonhimoinen tyhmä.
> 
> Varoituksen sananen: ficissä puhutaan kuolleista ruumiista ja niiden ulkonäöstä. Kuvaus on graafisuudeltaan samaa tasoa kuin mitä alkuperäisteoksessa vastaavat kohdat on.

Jokisella ei ollut mitään elättelyjä tai harhakuvitelmia siitä, että Mellolalla olisi ollut jonkin sortin _ihmisyyttä_ sielussaan, kun hänet päätti säästää. Oikeastaan hän oli jo vuosikausia ajatellut, ettei patruunalla ollut edes sielua, jossa ihmisyyttä hautoa. Mellola oli nariseva, rahanahne lahtari, ja se, että Pertti Kalervo Jokinen sai vuoden kahdeksantoista kahinoiden jälkeen säilyttää henkiriepunsa, toisin kuin niin moni muu, johtui ainoastaan siitä, että hän teki Mellolalle rahaa. Jokinen tiesi, ettei sahalla kukaan muu kuin hän osannut käyttää konetta, ja Mellola tiesi sen myös, vaikkei rumaa, pöhöttynyttä naamavärkkiään enää nykyjään juuri työmaalla näyttänytkään.

Siksi Jokinen ei varsinaisesti voinut sanoa yllättyvänsä, kun Yllön isäntä lateli paperista, että sahatyömies Jokinen Pertti Kalervo punakaartissa toimimisesta sekä laittomaan kapinaan ja takavarikkoihin osallistumisesta tuomittiin vankeusrangaistukseen, jonka kärsittyään hänet siirrettäisiin Mellolan takuun alle pakkotyöhön. Hän tiesi hyvin, että sen talven tukit jörnöttivät siellä yhä sahaamattomina, koska itsehän hänen siitä olisi pitänyt vastata. Eihän konetta kukaan muukaan käyttää osannut.

Jokinen rukoili, että hänen vapautumisensa aikanaan osuisi lauantaipäivälle. Olisi sitten edes pyhä aikaa selvitä kaikesta, mikä vielä oli edessä. Töihin olisi paha olla palaamatta heti, muuten se olisi hyvin nopeasti nirri pois.

Hän saattoi vain toivoa, ettei ukko keksisi hänelle korvaajaa sen muutaman viikon aikana, jonka hän joutuisi Tampereella vankileirillä olemaan.

*

Kunnallistalon aula oli tupaten täynnä tuomittavia, ja sen edustalla parveili heidän huolestuneita läheisiään sekä jostain muualta tulleita tuimia, itsetietoisia nuoria valkokaartilaisia pitämässä järjestystä yllä ja heitä hiljaa. Joku vaimo oli ukkonsa salissa viipyessä puhjennut niin äänekkääseen, epätoivoiseen vollotukseen, että yksi niistä oli ensin lyönyt naisparkaa poskelle, ja raahannut sitten apteekin suunnille käsivarresta, kun tämä ei ollut rauhoittunut. Siinä oli useampikin odottaja ärähtänyt sille lahtariklopille, mutta ne olivat käskeneet tukkimaan suut ja tokaisseet että piti olla hiljaa. Olivat sentään jättäneet muut naisihmiset rauhaan sitten.

Vaimo oli palannut väkijoukkoon siihen mennessä, kun hänen puolisonsa päästettiin salista. Se onnekas oli säästynyt nappituomiolta, mutta naista se ei tuntunut rauhoittavan ollenkaan.

Ei Jokinen häntä syyttänyt, mistä kukaan tiesi mitä vankeudessakaan odotti. Elinkautinen oli pitkä aika istua.

Apaattisesti Jokinen nojasi vaaleaksi maalattuun seinään, kun Halme huojui ulos salista paperinkalpeana ja ovenkarmeista tukea ottamaan joutuen, mutisten jotakin mitä Jokinen ei ymmärtänyt. Sen hän kuitenkin käsitti, ettei mestari montaa aamua enää näkisi. Häntä ei yllättänyt, mikään ei tuntunut enää yllättävän, muttei se reilultakaan tuntunut. Hän tiesi, ettei Halme ollut koskaan tahtonut kenellekään pahaa, ei edes niille lahtareille, jotka nyt kovakouraisesti joutuivat häntä taluttamaan. Sairasta vanhaa miestä. Jokinenkin näki, etteivät Halmeen silmät kiiltäneet kyyneliä vaan kuumetta, ja hengityskin rohisi pahasti.

Vertahan ne pirut vain halusivat. Niin monta ruumista kuin suinkin kehtaisivat ampua.

Jokinen vilkaisi räätälin perään, kun hän horjahteli vaivaistalolle tuomiotaan odottamaan. Vähän Halmeen jälkeen sinne ohjattiin Koskelan pojat vuoron perään, Akusti kainalosauvaan raskaasti nojaten. Heitäkään ei Jokinen pystynyt katsomaan. Tuntui liian ilkeältä, kun tiesi näkevänsä toiset viimeistä kertaa.

*

Sai Jokinen toverit kuitenkin vielä kerran nähdä. Mieluummin olisi ollut näkemättä.

Isännät olivat kai päättäneet, että tiettyjä miehiä, joita ei ammuttavaksi viety, piti pelotella vielä jotenkin, pistää paikalleen ja hieroa suolaa haavoihin. Leppäsen Preetin ne ottivat, kun hän oli niitä vastaan sillalla tullut punainen hihaliina vielä kiinni resuisessa takissaan. Näkivät ne sen verran, ettei hölmöstä ukkoparasta harmia ollut, mutta koska kumpikin hänen lapsistaan oli punaisten mukana jossain karussa, ja Valenti oli vielä niin näkyvästi hoitanut kaartin asioita, päätettiin Leppäsille tällä tavalla kostaa. Kivivuoren Otto tuotiin, kun hän oli työväenyhdistyksen johtokuntaan kuulunut, ja kun hän oli soittanut suutaan harkitsemattomassa paikassa. Yksinäisessä murjussaan kykkinyt Susi-Kustaa oli uhannut ovella kolkuttanutta suojeluskuntalaista luodikolla, ja Jokisen mukaan kiskomisen peruste oli se, että Mellola vihasi häntä, vaikkei voinut häntä tappaakaan.

Sulava lumi tipahteli kuusenoksilta, kun hiljaiset miehet kaivoivat ammutuille syvää hautaa aukion laitaan. Jokinen tuijotti eteensä, pisteli ja ponnisteli, eikä sanonut mitään, kun Pajusen renki ilkeästi nauraen potkaisi hänen kuopasta lapioimaansa hiekkaa takaisin. Ruumiita hän ei vilkaissutkaan, ennen kuin niitä piti alkaa kantaa monttuun. Silloinkin hän teki parhaansa ajatellakseen niiden olevan jotakin puunrankoja tai vahanukkeja vain, kuvitellakseen ettei tunnistaisi miehiä vääntyneiden, kelmeiden irvistysten alla. Kaikkia oli ammuttu päähän, jonkun silmät olivat jääneet vähän auki, ja jälki oli pahaa katsottavaa.

Suurin osa hautaajista oli kuten Jokinen, koski ja katsoi vain sen verran kuin oli ehdottoman pakko, eikä puhunut mitään. Vain Preeti uskalsi näyttää vainajia kohtaan myötätuntoa, ja vain häneltä se sallittiin. Kai ne ajattelivat, ettei hän kunnolla ymmärtänyt, mitä tapahtui. Jokinen ei ollut varma itsekään, ja ajatteli että jos niin oli, niin ehkä se oli Preetille hyvä vain.

Preeti asetteli Halmeen kangistuneet kädet ristiin vartijoiden kielloista välittämättä, ja teki Koskelan Aleksille varovasti samoin saatuaan luvan ottaa tämän takin Koskelaan vietäväksi. Jokinen katui heti vilkaistuaan liikkeen suuntaan, niin kipeästi se vihlaisi. Pojat olivat niin nuoria, monta vuotta nuorempia kuin hän. Eivät he ilman Akselia tuohon olisi joutuneet, vaikka rintamalla olivatkin olleet. Sekin oli oma epäreiluutensa, sillä Jokinen tiesi sen, mitä isännät eivät, ja mitä ne eivät hänenlaisiltaan ottaneet kuuleviin korviinsa.

Mutta ei Jokista yllättänyt sekään, niin kuin häntä ei mikään enää yllättänyt. Milloin elämä heidänlaisilleen reilua olisi ollut.

*

Jokinen oli ollut paikalla, kun Akseli oli lähettänyt ne kaksi tienvarresta löydettyä valkoista kuulusteltaviksi. Omin korvin hän oli kuullut, miten Akseli painotti, että täällä ei ketään kuulustelematta ammuta. Sitä Koskela muutenkin aina alleviivasi, että reilusti heidän oli toimittava, vaikka tilanne mikä olisi. Ihmisten kanssa asiallisesti, mutta asiassa jämpti. Kaikki niiden kahden kaltaiset tapaukset piti tutkia kunnolla.

Kun vain kaikki päälliköt olisivat olleet niin kuin Koskelan Akseli.

Jokinen oli kunnioittanut Koskelan taipumattomuutta siinä asiassa silloin, ja oli kunnioittanut sitä myöhemminkin, vaikka olikin sitä mieltä, että ne kaksi olivat saaneet kirkonkylällä ansionsa mukaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut päällikkö, eikä niiden kahden kohtalo ollut hänen päätettävissään. Ei hän sentään oman käden oikeutta jakamaan alkaa voinut. Kyllä joku järjestys Jokisenkin mielestä piti sentään olla, vaikka kapinasta olikin helppo innostua.

Kyllä hän edelleen oli sitä mieltä, että ne saivat mitä kerjäsivät. Sillä tavalla pimeässä ja salaa ja vartiomiehen ohi lahtareita auttamaan. Mutta ei Koskelan siitä kärsimään olisi koskaan pitänyt joutua. Koskelahan laittoi niiden mukana kirkonkylän esikuntaan Leppäsen Valentin kirjoittaman paperinkin, että kuulusteltaviksi, ei tapettaviksi. Siellä oli jossain vaiheessa joku muu tehnyt päätöksen, ja se oli jo kaukana Koskelan vaikutusvallan ulkopuolella.

Tietenkään lahtarit eivät mitään sellaista paperia löytäneet. Kun eivät edes etsineet. Eivät tahtoneet löytää todisteita, jotka osoittaisivat niiden päätökset vääriksi. Eivätkä ne tietenkään paikalla olleiden todistusta suostuneet uskomaan.

Verta ne halusivat, Koskelan verta, ja kun Akseli sen tietäen oli lähtenyt punaisten pakolaisten kanssa ennen kuin ne hänet ehtivät saada, joutuivat ne tyytymään seuraavaksi parhaaseen vaihtoehtoon.

Vaikkeivät Aku ja Aleksi olleet koskaan mitään pahaa ihmisille tehneet.

*

Tampereelle ne heidät veivät.

Asemalle mentiin hitaassa jonossa. Joka vanki oli sidottu ranteesta kiinni köyteen, joka kiristi ja hiersi ikävästi aina kun liikkui. Joitakin vapautettiin isäntien alle pakkotyöhön, ja Yllön Artturi ihmettelikin ääneen asemalla vankien menoa seuratessaan, että miksi Jokista vielä istumaan viedään, kun hänet kuitenkin palautetaan sahalle Mellolan takuun alle parin hassun viikon päästä.

Mellola selitti hinkuvalla äänellään niin lujaa, että Jokinen varmasti sai matkankin päästä selvää, että täytyy sitä sittenkin vähän napsauttaa. Että ellei Jokinen olisi ainoa joka sitä konetta osaisi, niin sinne se olisi mäkeen viety niin kuin muut, minne se kuuluisikin. Mutta että ei semmoinen siitä mitään opi, että vähän lapioi metsässä kuoppaa ja sitten tekee mitä ennenkin. Että kyllä sitä vähän siellä pitää opettaa olemaan, ettei sahalla vaan enää ala irvistellä. Mellola kun ei sitä katsonut, että sillä tavalla irvisteltiin. Ja oma työntekijä vielä.

Mellolalla oli kovasti ottanut ylpeyteen ne takavarikot, jotka Jokinen oli esikunnan käskystä käynyt toimittamassa siellä. Niin oli kuin Jokinen olisi pitänyt pyssyä sen niskassa kiinni ja henkeä uhkaillut, kun kehotti täyttämään vaadittua määrää viljasäkkejä. Toivottavasti nyt näkisi edes painajaisia siitä sitten, kun ei muuten mitään hävetä osannut. Jokinen ei suonut isännille kuin tylsistyneen katseen, kun ne mulkoilivat lähtijöitä kuin pahempiakin murhaajia.

*

Leirillä hän vaikeni kokonaan. Nopeasti kävi selväksi, että jos kiinnitti väärää huomiota, saattoi joku mielivaltaisesti kiskoa teloitettavan joukon jatkoksi, vaikka muuta olisi luvattu. Hän istui yleensä parakin seinään nojaten kädet puuskassa kylmää vastaan, koetti olla ajattelematta nälkää, ja huokasi mielessään, kun Kivivuoren Janne vieläkin uskalsi valittaa ääneen, milloin ruuan puutteesta, milloin laista ja tuomioiden epämääräisyydestä.

Lopulta joku kaapin kokoinen muhkurapää ahdisti Jannen kiväärin pistimen ja seinän väliin ja ärisi kellertävien hampaittensa läpi niin että sylki lensi, että pitääkö punikille erikseen näyttää mitä lakia nykyään noudatetaan. Janne puristi kalvenneet huulensa tiukasti kiinni eikä näyttänyt pitkään aikaan edes hengittävän, ja kun äijä lähti jatkamaan partiokierrostaan sylkäistyään vielä hänen naamalleen, vajosi hän vapisten kaksin kerroin ja huohotti pitkään. Tilannetta varuillaan Jokisen vierestä seurannut Otto naksautti myötätuntoisesti kieltään.

”Sitä pitäs poika valita oikeet paikat ja ajaat”, hän murahti Jannelle, kun tämä kompuroi heidän viereensä istumaan. Jannen hengitys kävi yhä kiihtyneesti, mutta vähän väriä oli jo palannut kasvoille.

”Minä ala… tommosille… millonkaan… piru vie nälkään tappavat.”

”Ei sunkan siinä pyristeleminen leipää tuo. Istut koreesti alas vaan ja säästät ittees.”

”En minä itteeni niinkään. Mutta katto tota Kankaanpäätä”, Janne madalsi ääntään nykäisten päätään jonkin metrin päässä apaattisesti istuvan ukon suuntaan. ”Se oli liian heikkona jo ennen kun tänne lähdettiin.”

”Luulekko että ne siittä välittää.”

”En niin luulekkan mutta laillisesta menosta luulis sentään.”

Otto tuhahti kitkerästi. ”Johan sulle äskön lain koura oli kovasti valmiina esitteleen sitä menoo.”

Isä ja poika kuluttivat aikaansa paljon tällaisella nokittelulla. Sanoissa oli katkera sävy ja toisinaan suoraa ilkeyttäkin, mutta se oli vain yleisen kurjuuden ja väsymyksen tuomaa, ei henkilökohtaista. Nytkin Jokinen oli kuulevinaan sovittelua sieltä alta, ja kaiken aikaa hän näki Oton katsovan Jannea tarkalla silmällä. Katseessa oli huolta. Se oli niin harvinainen näky Kivivuoren Otolla, että se tuntui muuttavan ukon ulkonäköä jotenkin perustavanlaatuisesti, vaikka suu vartijoiden muualla ollessa kävi kuten ennenkin.

*

Nälkä kävi niin kovaksi, että sitä lakkasi tuntemasta. Otto säästi itseään nukkumalla ja häälymällä puolihorteessa pitkiä aikoja. Jokinen näki Jannen ilmeessä samaa huolta kuin isällä, kun hän katsoi ukon kuorsaamista. Ruokaa oli liian vähän, ja usein se oli pilaantunutta, aiheutti vatsavaivoja ja uuvutti entisestään. Vanha Kankaanpää ei enää suostunut edes syömään. Kivivuoret patistivat parhaansa mukaan, mutta eivät hekään ihmeisiin pystyneet. 

Jokinen ei laskenut päiviä. Alkuun hän laski laukauksia, kun vankeja vietiin ammuttavaksi. Laski montako kerralla ja montako ryhmää päivässä, oliko välipäiviä. Sitten ei viitsinyt niitäkään. Saattoi vahingossa ajatella jotakin typerää. Jotakin sellaista, että Jokinen Pertti Kalervo haetaan joukon jatkoksi, koska sahalle on löydetty korvaaja.

Turvallisempaa oli pitää pauke taustaäänenä. Joskus näön vuoksi ottaa lakkia pois laukausten kajahtaessa. Kivivuoren Jannen ilme nyki kylmää vihaa joka kerta, ja hän puristi lakkiaan rintaa vasten käsi melkein kouristellen.

Kyllä Jokinen huoli silti. Ei itsensä vuoksi, vaan Kaisun ja mukuloiden tähden. Viimeisten kotona vietettyjen päivien aikana Kaisu oli ollut muun kalpeuden ja pelon lisäksi niin huonovointinen, vaikka urheasti sitä peittelikin, että Jokista vähän pelotti, oliko sieltä tulossa viideskin. Tällaiseen helvettiin. Tuskin heidänlaisilleen muutenkaan montaa rahapenniä olisi tarjolla. Ja huolittaisiinko Petteriäkään sahalle töihin, vaikka isä sinne pakon edessä vielä mahtui. Jos huolittaisiin, niin pojalle olisi opetettava yhtä ja toista tärkeää, mihin Jokinen vielä ajatteli hänen olevan sittenkin vähän liian nuori. Maatöissä Petteri alkoi kyllä vastata jo miestä, mutta vaikka hänet Mellolan tai jonkun armollisemman pellolle päästettäisiin, riittäisikö sekään?

Janne taisi ymmärtää sen huolen. Hän koetti aina puhua kaikille oman porukan miehille jotakin, kysellä, osittain siksi, että se kuului Kivivuorten luontoon, mutta osittain kai siksi, että hän koetti varmistaa kaikkien olevan läsnä. Vain Kankaanpää vaikutti olevan jatkuvasti muissa maailmoissa, mikä ei voinut olla hyvä merkki. Ei hän oikeaa keskustelua edellyttänyt, Jokiseltakin aivan lyhyet murahdukset riittivät. Joskus hän puhui enemmän, mutta sitten seurasikin yhtäläinen pätkä äänettömyyttä. Kivisti liiaksi.

*

”Minkä ikänen se teitin Petteri oli”, Janne yhtenäkin päivänä piti juttua yllä.

”Neljäntoista kesällä”, Jokinen sanoi värittömästi.

”Neljäntoista.”

”On se onni että se äiteensä kuunteli. Meinaan kun se ennen kaarttin lähtöö piti semmosta puhetta, että menisi niiden kanssa rintamalle. Niin kun lähetiksi. Se on perkeleen ittepäinen mukula.”

”Ei Koskela niin nuorta päästäny olis.”

”Ei niin oliskan. Muttei se Petteriä olis hetkauttanu jos se päänsä pitäny olis.”

”Eihän se juuri kylillä näkynyt edes sitten.”

”Ei. Se on periny sen ittepäisyytensä äiteltään, ja äite päätti että vaikka isä on jo ehtiny pahalle tielle niin pojalla ei oo sinne asiaa.”

Kuiva hymy hiipi Jokisen ääneen hänen puhuessaan, ja Janne vastasi siihen. Otonkin ilmeestä näki, että hän kuunteli, ja hän avasi toisen ovelan silmän vilkaistessaan heihin.

”On siinä yks hyvä puoli kumminkin kun isä ja poika on kumpikin pahalla tiellä. Tietää meinaan niin kun missä mennään, missä mukulat on. Ei tartte epäillä kun yks on tossa ja Elina on Koskelassa, mille ne onkin sanoneet ettei mitään tee.”

”Missäs Osku sitten on”, Jokinen kysyi. Oskaria hän ei muistanut edes nähneensä sen jälkeen, kun pataljoona lähti silloin kuukausia sitten Tampereen suuntaan.

Kysymys oli ehkä tökerö, mutta Jokinen ei oikeasti tiennyt keskimmäisen Kivivuoren liikkeistä. Aikuisen miehen vertaaminen keskenkasvuiseen poikaan tuntui lisäksi hänestä täällä erityisen nurinkuriselta, samoin ajatus siitä että täällä tahtoisi nähdä oman lapsensa. He olivat kaikki nähneet täällä lommoposkisia lapsivankeja, jotka kulkivat aikuisen liian suuri mantteli hartioillaan. Petteriä nuorempia oli viety seinää vastenkin, eikä se nyt ainakaan voinut olla missään maailmassa oikein.

Petteri oli sentään kotona ja luultavasti turvassakin. Se oli enemmän kuin Oskarista saattoi sanoa.

”Missäs se nyt on”, Otto mutisi katsoen yli kuraisen leirin, rykäisten epämääräisesti pari kertaa. Hetken hän näytti hyvin hauraalta.

”Venäjälle se koettaa”, Janne sanoi, vaikka melko väkinäiseltä hänkin kuulosti.

Kiusaantunut hiljaisuus nousi ja jäi leijumaan, eikä kukaan katsonut toisia hetkeen.

*

Yhtenä tihkuisena aamuna Kankaanpää ei enää noussut. Ei avannut silmiäänkään eikä hengittänyt. Heräilevät miehet istuivat hetken ruumiin ympärillä, kunnes Jokinen nousi ja lähti katsomaan, jos löytäisi jonkun, joka tulisi hakemaan sen pois.

Kun heti ei näkynyt ketään, oli Jokinen kahden vaiheilla, jatkaisiko eteenpäin vai palaisiko, kun terävästi puhutteleva ääni sai hänet hätkähtämään.

”Jaha, Jokinen lähteekin sitten meidän mukaan!”

Hän räpytteli ja kääntyi, melkein odottaen teloitusjoukkoa, mutta huutaja oli Töyryn Arvo. Vieressä sillä oli joku tuntematon, ja kolmantena oli joku kirkonkyläläinen vanki.

Mielessä kävi, että oman kylän miehille pitäisi sanoa hyvästit, tai edes ettei ruumiskärryjä ollut löytynyt. Hän kuitenkin vilkaisi harmaata taivasta huokaisten, ja lähti kulkemaan Töyryn perässä sanomatta mitään.

”Mellola käski sanoa, että viikon saatte olla että teistä on töihin. Tasan viikon kuluttua koneelle vanhaan aikaan. Onko selvä.”

Jokisella ei ollut mitään elättelyjä tai harhakuvitelmia siitä, että Mellola soi tällaisen armon siksi, että välittäisi hänen jaksamisestaan. Ei häntä huolettanut kuin se, että Jokinen liian heikkona tuupertuisi työnsä ääreen pääsemättä edes alkuun.

Sen hän tosin ymmärsi tarkoittavan myös sitä, ettei Mellola ollut löytänyt toista työntekijää hänen tilalleen. Häntä ei todellakaan ammuttaisi. Hän tahkosi Mellolalle sellaiset rahasummat, että hänen eloonjäämisensä piti oikein varmistaa.

Kyllä ne saisivat jonkun viemään Kankaanpään pois ilman häntäkin.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblrissa löydyn @violasmirabiles!


End file.
